


Tripping on Dreams

by StarGamerxox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith is Zarkon half brother, Multi, lance is Allura brother, previous relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Lance was a very bright kid. He had known Keith for what seemed like his whole life.He couldn’t figure out why the war had started but when it did his second worry, after his kingdom, was his best friend.Keith loved Lance with all his heart. When Zarkon gave him time to bring Lance with him he came up with an idea. He turned against his elder half brother.Lance was kind.Keith was smart.They loved each other.That’s why Keith tied him to the piolet chair of the blue lion. That’s why Keith sent his husband hurtling through space. And that’s why, over Ten-Thousand years later, he helped Shiro escape the galra’s clutches.He only asked one thing, find and protect Lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary of Voltron terms  
> (Subject to change as story goes on)  
> Tick- compared to a second. About 1.399 seconds  
> Phoeb- comparable to a month  
> Deca-phoeb- comparable to a year  
> Varga- comparable to an hour  
> Quintant- about 20 Varga’s or 28 hours, comparable to a day

Footsteps echoed down the hallway of the castle of lions. Short cut white hair bounced with each footstep and a hand rose to keep his silver band on his head. Soon the blue eyes of the runner met purple ones and he let out a laugh. The Altean launched himself at the Galra prince.

“Careful my love.” The black haired prince laughed as the other hugged him tightly.

“But I haven’t seen you in months! Allura didn’t even tell me you where coming!” The Altean, the younger royal sibling, huffed. 

“Lance my dear. I asked you elder sister to keep my appearance a secret.” The prince brushed a hair out of Lance’s face.

“I know but you’ve been gone so long! I got so worried with the rumors of war. What if they didn’t let you return?” Lance whispered leaning his head against the others shoulder.

“But I did return, did I not?” The Galran prince, Keith, sighed. 

“And your elder brother?” Lance tilted his head.

“Zarkon is the reason this war is starting in general my dear. I wouldn’t expect him to even be welcome here.” Keith sighed at the mention of his brother, half brother technically,and shook his head. Lance’s shoulders dropped and his head sunk into Keith’s shoulder.

“What are we gonna do?” Lance whispered.

“If you just give me a tick I’ll explain.” Keith rubbed Lances shoulder. Lance looked up at Keith who after a moment sighed.

“Zarkon only allowed me back here to retrieve you. He says that you can stay with us through the war…” Keith looked away from the prince he loved dearly.

“But the war is Galra against Altea. I’m Altean. Wouldn’t that be against everything this war is about?” Lance grabbed Keith’s cheeks to make the taller face him once again.

“No. My brother himself is married to an Altean. His war is against your father. Not you or your people.” Keith looked down at the prince.

“But we both know he won’t hesitate to destroy everyone on my world. We both know I will not leave.” 

“I guessed you would say that. He gave me a phoeb to convince you but he will not send his people to destroy the castle as long as I am here. My brother may hate Altea but I’m still his younger brother and he won’t kill me if he has the choice. I just got out of a meeting with your father and we have a plan,” Keith rubbed Lances cheek.

“And I’m guessing it’s not a plan you will be telling me?” Lance smiled softly.

“Oh how smart you are,” Keith couldn’t help but laugh and soon Lance joined him. This was terrifying to both of them but Keith would make sure Lance would stay safe.

The next deca-phoeb passed in what felt like only a quintant. In that time the two prince’s had married. They had been engaged before the war started but on the Altean prince’s 19th birthday he married the Galran prince he loved.

“With our world stuck on the brink of war, a marriage like this, a show that love prevails over hatred and war, gives us hope for a good future.” Alfor called out to the crowd surrounding the royal wedding. Loud cheers echoed throughout the Alteans and Lance found himself hiding behind Keith.

“Don’t hide dear. It does nothing to protect you from their cheers.” Keith stepped out from in front of Lance, showing the Altean to the crowd of his subjects. The cheers grew louder and Keith grabbed Lances hand to calm him.

“I hate this.” Lance whispered and Keith just kissed his head.

“Your not usually shy my love.” Keith hummed and Lance just shook his head.

“I’m not but I don’t usually stand in front of crowds getting married. Remember I was rather sheltered from royal fame when I was little. I’m not used to the entire kingdom staring at me.” Lance squeaked and Keith only laughed. Man he loved his husband.

Blaster shots awoke the married couple. It’s been nearly another deca-phoeb and the war had gotten worse. Keith knew his plan would have to come to tuition faster then he wished and soon Lance would be gone. His love would leave the castle with his Lion, well Lance and Blue just became officially bonded but Blue was still his Lion, and leave for somewhere safe. Of course Lance didn’t know this plan but it would be happening tonight. Similarly Coran and Allura when be put in chambers.

“Lance? My dear it’s time to wake up?” Keith smiled at the sleepy prince who rubbed his tired eyes.

“Too early. Tell the Galra to wait until morning…” Lance whined burrowing his face in Keith’s shoulder.

“Sadly I don’t think the castle will stand by morning.” Keith was quiet. He could hear his lion calling for him but he didn’t answer. They couldn’t form Voltron at this point. Forming Voltron would include endangering Lance and that was something he couldn’t do.

“What are you talking about?” Lance whispered.

“I’m sorry my dear.” Keith quickly found the pressure point that would knock out his love before carrying him to the blue lion. Alfor stood next to the lion, folding his hands.

“He will deage every few hundred deca-phoebs until someone awakens him. He will be a child by that point but hopefully with time he will find his way back to us.” Alfor sighed staring at his son that lay in his lovers arms.

“He will be safe correct? That’s all that matters to me. As long as he is safe so is the blue lion. Alfor, will he remember us?” Keith looked down at the white haired male in his arms.

“He will remember us and with time he will understand why we did this. Sending him as a child will make it easier for him to integrate into whatever society he’s found at. Some of his features will change so he fits in more but with time after looking for us again his features will return. He will be the one to wake his sister and with time find you again.” Alfor helped Keith lift Lance into the pilot's chair.

“Dad? Keith?” Lance began to awaken and Keith bit back sobs.

“With time you’ll forgive me. I love you my sweet Lance.” Keith kissed his husband one last time before strapping him into the chair. Lance’s eyes widened and he struggled.

“Keith? Keith what are you doing? They’ll kill you!” Lance cried out.

“No they won’t. I’ll just be arrested. One day you’ll be back with me. I promise.” Keith pushed himself out of the lion and instantly it began to stand.

“Keith stop! You have to stop this!” Lance screamed as he struggled in the pilots chair. Keith watched with tears in his eyes as the blue lion flew away. As he watched it go he could still hear his husbands begging.

“You’ll be safe. That’s all that matters.” Keith whispered.

About ten-thousand years later a seven year old Lance opened his blue eyes and looked around. Blue was in a cave. He looked around when a lock of brown hair fell in his gaze. He yelped in shock before remembering what he picked up of his father and husbands conversation. So where he landed commonly had brown hair. He slowly lifted himself out of his chair before wandering out of the cave.

“What’s your name sweetheart? Are you lost?” A younger lady kneeled down in front of him as soon as he reached town. It took him a moment to remember he looked more so like a child.

“I’m Lance and um… kinda? I don’t have a family anymore.” Lance whispered and the lady sighed.

“I’m Rosa McLain. Would you like it if I took care of you from now on?” She asked and he nodded. This was gonna be a long few deca-phoebs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home is always better when you know where home is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of Voltron terms  
> Tick- compared to a second. About 1.399 seconds  
> Phoeb- comparable to a month  
> Deca-phoeb- comparable to a year  
> Varga- comparable to an hour  
> Quintant- about 20 Varga’s or 28 hours, comparable to a day

Hunk and Pidge stared at Lance like he was crazy as he mumbled to himself during lunch. Of course it was a normal occurrence but it was still weird. This time he was mumbling louder than usual and Hunk was able to pick up a name, Keith.

“Uhh… Lance?” Pidge pressed his friend and Lance yelled turning to face his friends. His eyes widened before he sighed.

“I was mumbling again wasn’t I?” Lance sighed.

“Who’s Keith?” Hunk asked and they both watched in shock as Lance tensed up with a loud hiss.

“Lance?” Pidge whispered.

“I gotta go.” Lance stood and quickly emptied his barely touched trays food before leaving the dining hall.

“Guys is that-“

“Shiro.” Lance nodded creeping closer to the captured space hero.

“We need to find Voltron!” Shiro yelled. Hunk and Pidge both turned to their friend who said that word a lot when he wasn’t thinking.

“I got this.” Lance crept closer to Shiro before upping his strength slightly to support the elder man.

“Let’s go. I know somewhere safe we can go.” Lance shifted Shiro on his back before leading his friends away.

It was finally time to go home.

“Lance what is this place?” Hunk stared around the cave.

“Come on. Once Shiro is awake I’ll show you what this is.” Lance brought them into a smaller side cavern and set Shiro down. He wiped sweat away from his brow and sighed.

“Anyway welcome to my small abode.” Lance laughed as he turned on a battery operated light and began to search for his generator. Once he found it he quickly plugged it in calmly. The cave lit up brightly and he smiled.

“There.” He laughed.

“What is this place Lance?”

“The place I stayed before mom found me. After she did, I spent time remaking it.” Lance rolled out a carpet and grinned.

“Such a shame I’ll be leaving it behind.” He hummed.

“What do you mean?” Pidge tilted his head and Lance laughed.

“Voltron duh. It’s time to start the search.” There was a loud hum from a nearby cavern.

“I know I know, I miss them too.” Lance responded as if he understood the noises.

“You… your Lance?” Shiro walked up to the others side as he packed a small bag with food and other useful stuff.

“Yes? You were captured by the Galra?” Lance turned to face him.

“How did you-“

“Know? I was married to a Galran prince before my age was reverted and I was sent here. I know how they deal with prisoners.” Lance smirked like the answer was obvious.

“Wait your his husband?” Shiro leaned forward.

“You met Keith I’m guessing? Yes I am.” Lance quickly frowned.

“He’s alive if your wondering.” Shiro moved to stand next to Lance.

“Thanks. Don’t let the others know.” Lance moved away and headed for a different cave.

“Everyone come on!” He yelled out.

No one could believe it. They were flying in a giant blue lion that Lance somehow knew how to drive. He spoke to the lion like it understood and in all Hunk and Pidge where confused.

“And what does this have to do with Voltron?” Pidge pressed and Lance laughed.

“My god, you don’t get it? Blue here is part of Voltron.” Lance smirked up at his friend who stood in shock. Suddenly alarms blared throughout the lion.

“Shit… Galra.” Lance hissed turning in a hurry.

“I’m so glad I made sure Blue grabbed my generator, mini fridge, and my other stuff because guess what? We aren’t going home for a while, well not your home,” Lance sighed turning the lion out of the atmosphere.

“Okay Blue dear, let's go home.” Lance whispered to the dashboard before a swirl of what seemed like magic formed in the space before them. 

“What do you mean not going home?” Pidge gaped at his friend.

“Sorry but we don’t have time.” Lance drove straight into the portal but froze instantly as soon as they got through.

“Blue this isn’t home,” Lance whispered to the lion. It didn’t stop flying and soon landed in front of a castle.

“Where is this place?” Lance looked around before realizing the castle in front of him. “The castle of lions? This isn’t Altea… oh god no…” Lance ordered Blue to open the ramp and soon he was running for the castle. Pidge and Hunk hurried after him but both ran into him when he froze.

“Allura!” Lance called out immediately before he began to pound on the door.

“Lance calm down.” Shiro snapped and Lance turned around to face the other.

“No! This is my home!” Lance snapped and suddenly the doors opened.

“Identity recognized. Welcome home ‘Prince Lance’.” Suddenly the castle began to talk and Lance’s best friend stared at the apparent prince.

  
  


“FATHER!” The white haired girl fell forward. Lance ran forward and caught her. As soon as they touched Lance’s hair began to turn back to white and he became a bit more tan.

“Lance? But he-“ Allura whispered.

“I was sent away Lura.” Lance cupped his sisters cheeks as he suddenly grew a few inches and became a bit more mature looking. His ears became pointy and slowly but surely a silver ring appeared on his finger along with a silver band like crown in his hair.

“Man I missed seeing baby Lance. Change back.” Allura whispered stumbling slightly.

“Ha. Ha. Well I look my age again which is a good sign. Hey Shiro! Can you help her a second while I wake up CC the GM?” Lance smirked.

“He hates that nickname.” Allura pitches in and Lance rolled his eyes as he opened the second cryo pod. Quickly Coran went to attack the humans in the room with him and Lance sighed.

“This is gonna be a long chat.”

_ “Lance! Allura! Come here children,” Alfor called and soon two kids, only about three deca-phoebs difference in age, ran into the room. _

_ “Yes father?” The smaller child, the male, asked softly. His elder sister, who must be Allura, out a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “You know Zarkon?” Alfor smiled at his children. Lance couldn’t have been older than five, Allura about eight.  _

_ “Of course we do Father.” Allura pitched in smiling up at her father's best friend. _

_ “He found out recently that he has a younger half brother around your age. Keith, dear, come here.” Alfor turned around and slowly a boy with longish black hair peeked out from behind Zarkon. _

_ “Hello!” Lance ran up to the shy boy who he only saw as a new best friend. _

_ “Hello…” Keith hid behind his elder brother once more. _

_ “Don’t be shy Keith, go play with them.” Zarkon smiled and slowly the half Galra boy walked up to Lance and gave him a weak smile. Instantly he was being pulled out of the room by the excitable young prince. _

_ “I think they’ll get along just fine.” Alfor laughed as Allura quickly ran after her brother and their new friend. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating but I found this chapter already written.  
> I put a bit more work into chapter 4 but I haven’t been fully into this fandom in a bit if the many undertale books on my account don’t give that away. I plan to put more work into this story and hopefully have another chapter up but I have no clue when that might be

“Hunk. You and Lance will go to get the yellow Lion. Pidge and Shiro will go find the green lion.” Allura folded her hands. It had been a long explanation and although Hunk and Pidge still struggled to understand why Lance now had white hair and was called prince, they at least understood the lions.

“But what about the black and red?” Pidge leaned closer.

“The black is here and Lance will be retrieving the red lion with some help. It has been located on a Galra ship but as he will have to fly her, you’ll all need your lions.” Allura sighed.

“But doesn’t he fly the blue lion?” Hunk asked.

“But he was close with the red paladin. From what information Shiro has given us, the red paladin is a few days travel from here and stuck with the Galra. For now the lion should allow Lance to pilot her.” Allura hummed.

Lance folded his arms as he stared at Hunk as he drove the yellow lion to a Galran base. He felt reds aura from inside the ship and let out a yelp when red seemed to notice him as well. He laughed quietly and moved backwards onto the ramp. As soon as they landed Lance left the lion. He was barely noticed as he easily shifted into a Galra and made his way through the ship.

Seeing the red lion again made his chest hurt. Her barrier dropped as soon as he neared but reappeared before Hunk, who had been following Lance, would come closer. Hunk complained at that.

“I’ll be out in a moment.” Lance called out to his friend before climbing into the red lion.

“Hey girl.” Lance smiled and she practically purred hearing him.

“Yea I missed you too.” He patted the wall next to him.

_ “Keith! We have to go!” Zarkon called through the garden. He saw the Altean prince, now eight, hiding behind a pillar first. When he scanned the area he spotted purple eyes watching him. _

_ “No!” Keith yelled as he locked eyes with his elder brother. He bolted in the other direction and the prince, about a year younger than him, followed suit. _

_ “Seriously?” Zarkon huffed. Allura, now eleven, walked up behind him and laughed. _

_ “It’s what you get for telling them in advance that you were sending Keith off to boarding school. They declared they won’t allow Keith to leave until he has a communicator like Lance’s.” Allura hummed, not even looking up from the book she was reading. _

_ “Great. Now I have to chase them around like mad until I convince them that letters is enough?” Zarkon stared at the child. _

_ “I suppose so. My brother is rather stubborn when he wants to be.” Allura sat down on a bench. _

_ “And he’s taught mine his stubborn ways.” Zarkon added before rubbing his temples. _

_ “They will be back by dinner.” Allura looked up from her book. _

_ “We have to be packed and ready to go by the end of dinner.” Zarkon groaned. _

_ “I’ll help you pack if you need help. They’ve been practically inseparable since they met three years ago.” _

_ “I know and I hate separating them.” Zarkon grumbled. _

Keith opened his eyes and smiled. He loved those dreams. They where the dreams of his childhood. When Zarkon was good. When he and Lance could play like crazy without fear. When there was no such thing as the Galra empire and planet Altea was a place of peace and joy.

“Hey! Wake up!” A loud bang on his cell door jostled him from his senses and he sighed. Most Galra wanted him dead and saw him as a traitor. Much like his brother though, he had been kept unaging as long as his loves age had been in its trance like spell.

“I’m already up,” He snapped to the guards. He had just been transferred out of the fighting base. Of course he was. He helped their champion escape with hope that Shiro would find Lance and protect him.

“Then leave your bed. The emperor wishes to speak with you.” The guard slammed on his door again and Keith found himself rolling his eyes. When was the last time he had to deal with a guard like this? Most guards who ran the fights did not care about waking him like this. He had been at the fights for a very, very, very long time.

“Okay okay. It will be a great family reunion. Is my nephew here as well?” Keith stood and quickly made sure his ring was still on. The band of metal stared up at him and after a moment he smiled.

“Prince Lotor was banished long ago. He has yet to be allowed back.” Oh man he missed a lot didn't he? Why would his brother banish Lotor? He had many questions.

“And this is anything but a family reunion. Your brother is finally considering your execution.” The guard smirked as he cuffed the once prince of Galra.

“Yay.” Keith said dryly as he was marched towards the throne room.

So he would be killed. Yep. His brother finally had enough of him. Zarkon was even broadcasting the information so all subjects of the Galra empire could come to see the traitorous prince die. Oh how Keith hoped Lance didn’t see it.

Lance saw it. He was angry. And he was on a new mission. 


	4. Notice

Hello my amazing and awesome readers!

Recently writing has become increasingly difficult again as a new wave of writer's block has hit me.

It happens often and I don’t always know how to fight it off. Usually it’s best for me to step away from writing which is what I’ve mostly done.

I only came back to writing when I got a bit of inspiration or when I was working on My Shattered Soul. That’s why most books have been updating rather slowly as of lately.

I think I’m finally beating it but I can’t promise when my next chapter will be out.

I’m posting this on every story I have on AO3 so if you read more then one of my stories, this is the exact same message.

I hope you can all understand.

~~~~~~~~

In the meantime I’m offering something for every book of mine. 

I’m offering a QnA with my characters.

You can also dare them and ask me, the author, a few questions.

I know this doesn’t make up for my absence but I hope it at least makes it a bit more tolerable.

~~~~~~~

Here is a list of all my currently posted stories, the progress on the next chapter, and some new books that may be coming soon. I’ll also put how far into that book I am into writing.

I won’t be including finished books in this list or update.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Current works:

  1. Deep Breaths



I plan on rewriting this. I don’t like how this beginning started out and I’m gonna have to fix this eventually

  1. The Rose



This book is on hold for now but the next chapter is already half written.

  1. Memory is Malleable 



This book does have an ending. I’ll post it soon I promise.

  1. Tripping on Dreams



I’m working on the next chapter but it may be awhile until I post it.

  1. ErrorInk Oneshots



The next one shot is in the works. Not very far in before I got stuck so it may be a while.

  1. Their Fates



The next chapter is almost finished.

  1. Sheltered Soul



The next chapter is beginning. Not very far but I have big plans that I don’t wanna mess with right now,

  1. CrossMare Oneshots



Still have a bit of a stockpile (like one or two finished oneshots) but the one I’m working on is almost past two-thousand and it’s gonna be a very long oneshot so it may be a while.

  1. His Little Everything



Chapter is in the works. Dropped it because of my writer's block. Will finish it up once my writers block is done

  1. Ending It All



Next chapter is almost finished. I’m not touching it much right now but since my writers block is fading, I may finish it soon.

  1. Creators Summit/ Balance Council



Have a couple written or in the works but I can’t post all of them yet since some have to come after the end of Ending it All.

  1. Lives Depend on This



Not touching this. The last chapter ended up in shit. Nothing has been started.

  1. My Shattered Soul



Next chapter is started but an update may take a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEW AND UPCOMING STORIES!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I’ll share the book title and a sneak peak. At most it’ll be a paragraph or two or the story’s start. Some may also have a brief description of what the story is about before the sneak peak. So far all of them are Undertale stories.

—————————

  1. Go Back



Forced destroyer au. (This one has a longer sneak peak.)

Error watched the child stare up at him. He had named him Gradient and he honestly loved the child. He had found gradient when Error went back to a battleground he had fought Ink at the day prior. This child, no older than two, was staring up at him. He named him Gradient and he was his.

It happened again! This time he named the kid PaperJam. This time the child also showed up as an infant, no older than 6 months. Now Gradient, who is just 3, has a younger brother. Error loved this one too. He loved both his sons.

Error kidnapped Blue today but he left his sons in his room at the Balance Council pocket verse. He usually stayed there as he didn’t have a safe place yet. He didn’t know Nightmare by sight yet, just by name.

Either way, Error Kidnapped Blue.

He liked Blue, not romantically, but the tiny skeleton made a good friend.

It somehow happened again! Blue had started to glitch violently so Error grabbed onto him. When he pulled away from the hug, his magic had somehow bonded with Blue’s unstable magic. 

Once Blue awoke, they spoke of the new child. Blue smiled at the kid but was sent home. He didn’t want anyone knowing about his close friendship with Error, or the child. To protect their friendship, that’s all it had ever been, and to protect the child. He didn’t bring the infant with him but promised to visit.

Error named this one BlueScreen, he appeared as a newborn. PaperJam is barely two and Gradient is almost 5. 

Error is content with his family.

  1. The One Good Thing



Another forced destroyer au. This one is similar to Go Back in some ways, but it’s also very different 

Error had been ‘insane’ for as long as he could remember. Of course his insanity was forced upon him and manufactured by mental torture for years. That fact never stopped the way people looked at him. That fact never stopped people from hating him for the things he did, even if those things were never of his own choice.

Did they think he wanted to be a monster? From what he understood, Ink thought that way. It was a painful fact of Error's existence. He didn't face this horrible world alone and that was his only joy.

It seemed that anyone who did something bad once, even if they didn't have a choice, was treated like the villian. That's how Error met the others. 

  1. The Boy from the Capital



Hunger games au.

Geno walked through the dark halls. He had heard mumbling from his brother's rooms. 

“Fresh? Error?” He peaked around the corner to see Fresh curled close to Error as the younger cried. The moonlight peaked through the window so his brothers were barely outlined with light. He could hear whimpers and sighed. He knew that Error wasn’t as close to Fresh as he was to Geno but Geno also knew that Error cared about Fresh despite everything.

“Geno?” Fresh whimpered and Error glanced up, squinting to see his brother in the dark without his glasses.

“Hey guys. It’s the middle of the night, what’s going on?” Geno pushed the door wider open, stepping into the room slowly.

  1. Won’t Feel Guilty



Inspired by the song: Guilty by Rag’n’Bone Man. Ink and Error share the spots as creator and destroyer. They grew up together until Nightmare convinced Error that he loved him and then convinced Error to leave. This one is darker and has some stranger trigger warnings.

No one ever tries to understand the bad guy. That's what he thought as he watched the other multiverses. He wondered if they even remembered him. They labeled him a 'bad guy' and tossed him back into his multiverse, into his personal hell. They didn't accept destroyers back then, so why did they now? 

It's not like it mattered. Ink found out he had tried to escape and locked the multiverse. It wasn't to trap Error, no, it was to keep the others from finding out.

Ink wasn't the reason his multiverse was hell. It was the balance brothers. Dream and Nightmare. He knew that Nightmare followed his 'Mate' everywhere and Ink needed to protect Error from Nightmare.

  1. A Party to Remember



Christmas Party AU story. It’s also ErrorBerry. It’s been 10 years since the last party when this takes place. 

Three years after the first au Christmas Party, Blue disappears. He quits the star Council and leaves his brother without a world. Why? He was now engaged to Error and was no longer putting up with the shit that the world gave the destroyer. It had never been in Error’s wishes to be a killer yet here he stood.

He was forced. All Ink wanted to do was kill him.

A while after they got married, Error became pregnant. Soon after they found out, a destructive battle happened between Ink and Error. Large reserves of magic were left in the battle field.

It took awhile but around the time BlueScreen, Error and Blues son, was 2 months old, a child appeared. He couldn’t have been older then 1 and upon further inspection, he was 1. He also shared soul energy with Error.

Blue was the first one to figure it out. He was mingling. A child made from the pure magic of two monsters, whether they were in love or not. Most times the children appeared older unless the parents were in love. 

  1. Creators Eyes



Comes from a 30 day challenge. 

Ink hadn’t expected to get along with Error. Not until he met the true Error did he truly understand everything the destroyer had been through. He now had an alliance with his opposite.

Error leaned his head against the ‘floor’ of the Anti-Void as he tried to shut out the voices that wouldn’t shut up. He knew he had to leave the Anti-Void soon and visit Nightmare’s mansion before the other sent an army to find him. While he knew that, he also knew he didn’t have the motivation to leave his floor pile.

“Error.” Ink stepped through the portal into the Anti-Void after receiving a message from Nightmare. He looked around the blank space until he saw the blob of glitchy that was Error on the floor.

“Oh Error,” Ink frowned as he walked towards the destroyer, now ‘asleep’ (it was considered ‘asleep’ because Error couldn’t actually sleep, nor did he need to) where he had been laying.

“Hhg. Leave me be…” Error grumbled as he rolled over. Ink laughed and kneeled in front of his opposite.

“Nightmare called. He wanted to make sure you're not living here anymore. I thought we agreed you could stay in the extra room at my place in the doodle sphere.” Ink squatted down and poked Errors skull.


End file.
